


Secrets

by Agent_Mothman



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Mothman/pseuds/Agent_Mothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick catches Carl and Ron kissing in his kitchen. Carl is scared of what Rick thinks of him. [Short]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Rick was a nosy person. It was second nature to the man to know what everyone was doing, at all times. So, when he heard giggling from the kitchen, it was only expected that he would go and see what the commotion was about. What he didn’t expect to find was his own son lip locking with another boy. This wasn’t such a tough pill to swallow. Carl hadn’t shown much interest in girls, even after having met a few here in the small town of Alexandria. Rick had come to terms with the possibility that his son was gay. No, the thing that REALLY shocked him was that the boy in question was the Anderson boy, a person that Carl had ranted about to Rick on numerous occasions. Things didn’t add up. He knocked sharply on the door frame and the teens jumped away from each other, staring from the center of the kitchen.

“Hi, Mr. Grimes.”

Rick wanted to laugh. This kid was ridiculous. Despite the laughter boiling in his stomach, he held his stern gaze and Ron scurried past him and down the hall, to the front door. Once the creek of wood on wood that signaled that he was gone, Carl spoke.

“Dad, I-“ Rick cut him off. “I thought you hated that boy.”

Carl looked taken aback, jaw grit as he searched for the word. It took a moment before Rick noticed the look in his eyes. The boy was fighting tears.

“Carl?”

It was too late, the tears spilled over and Carl quickly went to rub his eyes and fight the emotions.

“Carl, I’m not mad-“ The boy looked shocked, glancing up to gaze at his father, trying to blink the tears away.

“I just wanted to know what changed between you and-“

Carl stepped forward, boots shuffling across the stark white of the tile floor. His arms shifted around Rick as he hugged his dad, showing weakness for the first time in a long time. It was strange. It’d been awhile, the world ending having put a damper on their father-son relationship. Rick felt bad, knowing Carl had to grow up fast, and he rubbed his shoulder, hugging back gently.

“I just- I just want to make sure he treats you right. Is he treating you right?”

Carl laughed through his tears, nodding.

“Good.. Good.”


End file.
